The path of Treachery
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had to do it. He had to save them, and this was the only way possible. If giving up his free will would save his friends and family then he would do it, he would have to become what he always fought against... a villain. First Season.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just sort of poped into my head as I was doing my chores today. I thought it would make a good story so this is the first chapter of The Path of Treachery!**

**The evil monkey living in Chris' closet told me that I don't own Young Justice. **

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Unknown Location**

No one knew how it had come to all this. As the blood red moon casted it's light upon the small team of heroes. None of them thought it would ever happen, but still it had. Clouds covered the sky, as small drops of rain started to pore. A small teenage boy, about thirteen was the one that the team was chasing. His dark black suit that cut off at his shoulders showing almost red like in the moon light, as his sward clattered in its holder at his side. His eyes narrowed beneath his black domino mask. The armor covering his mouth and nose gave him an almost ninja like appearance. His combat boots thudded against the rooftops as he ran. He knew that as soon as the red headed speedster of the team showed up, he would be toast. But still he ran on.

His raven hair whipped back and forth in the wind. His beautiful blue eyes under the domino mask were dull and lifeless. He knew what he was doing was wrong, and he didn't want to do what he was doing, but he had no choice. He had to do what his master said. He would do anything for his great master. He could hear the footsteps behind him, they were getting closer. The boy knew his limits, he couldn't go on much longer, he was only human after all. But still he pushed on, trying – and failing – to try and get away from these heroes. He couldn't be caught; he would die before he would face them.

Tears perked his eyes as he thought of the team behind him. He wouldn't, no couldn't turn back now. He was already too far in the water to be saved. He was drowning and no one could save him. He would die this way, a criminal, an outlaw, a traitor. He let one of the tears fall down his face. He didn't want to betray them, he never did. But yet here he was, running away from the people he once thought of as a family. They would never look at him the same way now. He wouldn't blame them, he was a monster, but still he didn't have the heart to face them now.

He was almost to the next roof when a flash of black and red was seen; he choked back a sob so that the krypton wouldn't hear him. He couldn't show weakness, his master wouldn't allow it. He skidded to a stop when Kid Flash stopped right in front of him. The rest of the team came up next. He was cornered; he backed away as far as possible. He stopped when his combat boots met the edge of the rooftop.

"Listen, we just want to talk." The Speedster – Kid Flash A.K.A Wally West – said his eyes were pained as he talked to the raven haired.

The boy looked at them with pained eyes. He grabbed a hold of his sword. He couldn't face them, not like this, he couldn't speak to them, ever. His master would be disappointed if he were to be captured so easily.

"We just want you to come with us-"

"Why so you can put me in jail? Is that what you want?" The boy hissed his teeth were gritted as he spat out each word.

"We would never want to do that, my friend." The dark skinned leader – Aqualad, A.K.A Kaldur – said.

"Don't you dare say that again! We both know very well that I am not your friend! I'm a traitor and do not deserve such a title!"

"We just have to take you in for questioning, Batman's orders." Kid Flash said.

The boy's eyes clenched shut at the Dark Knights name. He could never face that man again. That man had given him everything and he just goes off and destroys his trust. "I'm never going back!" He hissed out, his eyes still clenched shut.

"You don't really have a choice." The Krypton – Superboy, A.K.A Conner Kent – said, reaching towards the boy.

"NO!" the boy screeched pulling his arm away from the Krypton. He accidently took a step backwards, sending him over the edge of the building. He screamed as he fell, looking up at his X teammates horrified faces.

"ROBIN!" he heard one of them call out as he fell. As he hit the ground and could feel his bones brake and his insides being torn apart, he could feel everything, every little agonizing thing. He took one last look at his teammates before darkness took him.

How did it come to this?

* * *

**It's only the first chapter and I already have a cliff hanger! :D Anyway, next chapter will explain what is going on and stuff like that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the story continues! **

**I don't own YJ I wish I did, but seriously I think I would get arrested the day after the first episode aired. :D**

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Mt. Justice**

**| Two Weeks Earlier**

Robin smirked happily as his friend Wally fell to the floor for the second time during his and Artemis' training session. The boy just couldn't get a break. Wally groaned and got to his feet. Only to be knocked down again by a swift kick from Artemis. Wally landed on the ground with a thud, deciding there was no point in getting up he stayed on the ground. Canary watched happily from the sidelines.

"Okay, Robin and Artemis are up next." Canary called out.

Robin walked forwards, getting on the training simulation circle, and taking a defensive stance. Artemis did the same and the too waited for Canary's call. "Go!" was heard from the other side of the room. The two charged at each other, Artemis throwing punches every which direction. He dodged and blocked every move, causing her to get frustrated and try and kick him in the head. He grabbed her leg and pulled it up far enough so that her other leg was off the ground as well. He then let go of her leg and elbowed her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. A circle surrounded her, announcing her loss.

"Great job Robin, Aqualad you're up next with him."

The beginning of the battle went somewhat the same, until Canary said go. That's when Robin ran forwards. He jumped on Aqualad's shoulders and kicked him in the back with both feet. The boy landed on the ground in a crouch well as Kaldur landed on the ground, a fail circle surrounding him.

"That's enough training for today, you can go now." Canary said before leaving the room.

The team walked back into the kitchen, entertainment room and sat down on the couches. Robin sat in the recliner staring at his friends happily. Today was a good day. Nothing could ever ruin this. Nothing. Or at least, that's what the young boy thought. Everything can be ruined. Whether we like it or not. A perfect day like this means nothing to other people.

Unfortunately the team didn't know what was going to happen. Or that they soon would see someone they thought of as family turn from the light.

**YJYJYJ**

Robin had dosed off for a while, only to be awakened again by Artemis and Wally fighting. They yapped as loud as they could. It looked as if it was about to get physical as the two got into each other's faces. Robin just stared at them, one of his eye brows were raised in an almost Alfred like way.

"You IDIOT! I can't believe you! You can't just run around stealing peoples stuff!"

"Wow Arty farty, I took one of your arrows. I was kidding around, lighten up would ya?"

"ARTY FARTY? That is the worst insult ever Baywatch!"

"At least I don't keep using the same nick name over and over again, banana head!"

"Your one to talk Carrot top!"

"Hey, chicks love the hair! Leave it out of this!"

"That's another thing; you have no respect for woman! You treat them like objects! You don't see Conner going around doing that!"

"Conner has no style!"

Somewhere in the mountain a growl was heard, though it went unnoticed to the two bickering teens.

"What about Kaldur, you don't see him either!"

"Kaldur is way too proper, he wouldn't do _anything _fun."

"What about Robin? Your good old pal, he doesn't do it either! He treats woman like his equals, and _Batman _is his mentor, what's your excuse?"

"Robin… he uh… he… he wouldn't know anything about this, he's too young!"

"Yeah right Baywatch, he's only two years younger than you! And I bet he's had way more girlfriends then you! In fact I bet you haven't had _any _girlfriends!"

"I have too!"

"Have not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not-!"

"Too-!"

"Will both of you just shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Robin called out to them, glaring them both down.

They both jumped at the sound of Robin's voice. They hadn't noticed him sitting there. "Will you two just get a room and leave me alone? It would be a lot quieter if you two weren't bickering all the time! And Batman calls me a chatter box!" Robin shifted his position on the chair so that his feet were lying against the back rest and his head was down near the ground. The two team members looked at each other, blushed, and then looked away hurriedly. The two then left the room going there separate ways.

"Team, report to mission room." Came the sound of Batman's voice over the intercom. Robin sighed, he leaned his legs forward far enough until he fell of the chair, he then quickly put his feet on the floor before his face hit the ground. He walked out of the room and headed towards the mission room. The rest of the team was there already. Well, everyone but Wally. Robin walked over to the group standing in front of Batman. A few seconds later Wally came into the room.

"Dang it! Why am I always the last one here?" Robin rolled his eyes. Wally came up and stood by Robin. With everyone here, Batman began.

"Not to long ago a story on the news came up. One about a hostage situation. No one knows who the hostage takers are, but they are requesting the League to come. We thought it be a good opportunity for you guys to learn to deal with a hostage situation, and sense you are connected to the League, it won't matter. Suit up, you leave in five minutes." Batman said before leaving the room.

It was just a mission, what could go wrong? If only _they _hadn't planned that the Justice League would send them.

* * *

**I wonder who They are? Hmm... Oh well, I'm going to go play Arkham city now. Peace! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this story isn't getting many reviews so I decided to post this chapter early to see if it got any more. **

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Gotham city**

**| Warehouse district **

The team silently approached the warehouse where many police cars were parked at. It wasn't hard to determine which warehouse the hostages were in, with all the police cars there. Robin had taken the lead; he knew this district more than any of the other members of the team. Robin turned towards the team. "We need to split up, Artemis and Wally, you two take the front, Conner M'Gann and Aqualad, you take the front, I'll take the roof and top floor." The team nodded in agreement.

The team split up, leaving Robin by himself. Little did the team realize that leaving the boy alone was a fatal mistake. If only they had been with him.

Robin quickly used his grabbling hook to get to the roof. He then ran over to a sky light and started opening it. He jumped in and slowly crept through the halls. It was quiet and dark. Shadows covered the halls. He didn't understand how someone could be in here; it was too quiet, too dark. Suddenly some movement caught his eye. He whipped his head around and gasped. Three girls were standing before him, all of them wearing body armor, they all had an almost ninja like appearance. But that's not what made Robin gasp. It was the fact that all three of them had swards inches from his face.

"Robin, come with us, and you will not be harmed." One of the ninja girls said. Robin complied and followed them down the hall. They led him to a room that was actually light. Two girls in hooded jackets were by the window, the hoods were over their heads, hiding their faces. Robin guessed that they were the hostages. The ninja's pushed him farther into the room. Once he was in the middle, they left the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Robin ran over to the hostages but was stopped by another presence in the room.

The sound of heels hitting the ground was heard. He stepped away from the hostages and turned to face the master of the operation. His eyes widened at who he saw. It was Talia, Talia al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul the head of the demon. Talia had long brown hair that went about shoulder length; she had brilliant green eyes, and was wearing a leather like outfit. The top only went far enough that it showed her stomach, she wore leather combat boots, and at her side was a sword.

"Talia?"

"Yes dear Robin, it is I Talia al Ghul."

"What are you doing here? Why are you taking hostages?"

"We came here to talk to you."

Robin's eyes widened, "But you asked for the presence of the Justice League!"

"We knew that if we asked for the Justice League that they would send you little team instead. Listen Richard, my beloved Bruce has denied our request one too many times. We must move on without him. We figured we would find a successor that wasn't a hero, but then it came to us… Bruce had a son. We want you, Richard, to take Bruce's place. We want you to join the League of Assassins."

"What! Why me? I'm just a teenager! What could you possibly do with me?"

"You have no idea what powers you posses Richard. You are the first sidekick, you are the strongest, the smartest. You are special Robin, anyone can see that." Talia grabbed a hold of the sword that was at her side, she lowered it so that it was in front of Robin. Robin eyed the weapon. "Think about it Robin, all the power you could have! You would no longer live in Bruce's shadow!"

Robin kept eyeing the sward he knew it was wrong, he couldn't join them! He was a good guy!

"You will join us Robin, you must, the world and the lives of some you love depend on it."

Robin took a deep breath, and grabbed a hold of the sward; he looked at his reflection in it. For some reason, his gut was telling him he had to join, or something bad would happen. His feelings were proved right when M'Gann got in contact with him. _'"Robin! We're surrounded, they knew we were coming!"'_

'"_Hang in there guys!"' _He called back. He looked back up at Talia, "I will join you."

"Good decision, little bird. Girls," she called to the two supposed hostages a crossed the room. "Both of them stood up and took off the hooded jackets, revealing their ninja outfits. It was all a scam, just to get Robin here. Robin gritted his teeth, but knew that he had to do this. "You two know what to do, I'll take care of the kids." Robin's eyes widened, Talia seemed to notice this. "Don't worry I won't kill them." She then walked out of the room. Robin stayed there as the two ninjas came towards him, he sighed, life would never be the same.

**YJYJYJ**

Talia walked down to the first floor of the Warehouse, some of her ninjas were surrounding the small team of heroes. Each ninja had a weapon that could affect even the metas. "Halt!" Talia called out, the ninjas complied and put their weapons away before backing off from the team. "You are free to go young sidekicks." She said, waiting for the team to leave.

"Where's Robin?" Kid Flash called out.

"Robin is no longer here." Talia said. The team looked shocked and horrified.

"What do you mean by that?" Superboy growled.

"By that I mean the Robin you knew, is gone."

The team looked at her confused, but looked towards the stares when they heard someone coming down them. Two ninjas walked down, followed by Robin. His costume was now gone, replaced by black armor, he had a sward on his right side, his arms were exposed, gloves went from his hands up to where his other gloves usually sat, he also had should protectors, and his domino mask was still right over his eyes, he also had fabric covering his mouth and nose. The team looked at him shocked.

M'Gann tried reaching out to him in his mind, trying to talk to him. Robin turned towards her, his eyes narrowed and she screamed falling to the floor. Conner was at her side in an instant. The team looked at him even more shocked now.

"Rob dude, what are you doing?"

"He's fulfilling his destiny," Talia said.

With that, the assassins and Robin left, leaving a very shocked and confused team in the warehouse.

But that was only the beginning.

* * *

**So 'They' were the league of assassins? Go figure. Now what is Robin going to do? What is the team going to tell Batman? And how will the League react to Robin's treachery?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the misstakes, confussion, and how rushed the last chapter was. I tried to do better on this chapter. Now for those who don't play Batman Arkham city, Wonder city is a place that you visit in the game, you confront Ra's al Ghul and Talia al Ghul there. So I thought it would be a perfect place for them to set up shop.**

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Wonder City**

He had done it, he had gone and betrayed his friends, his family, everyone. He was scared for them though. He was scared that if he didn't join that they would be killed. He knew he should have fought but when M'Gann contacted him saying they were surrounded he knew it was a bad idea. Talia would have killed them in a heartbeat if he refused. Now he had given up. He had saved them, but with a price. He didn't know where he was, and he was afraid of what was to come.

He was brought threw the abandon streets of Old Gotham, the Gotham that was built before the new Gotham. Things happened and they built the new Gotham right over the top of the old one. Stories told of Wonder City, the City in which Ra's al Ghul had created as a better world. Unfortunately the Lazarus that was used to power the city actually was toxic. After a while, everyone in Wonder City was driven insane. Those who had made it out before it happened helped shut the place down.

But apparently it wasn't dangerous anymore. Ra's had set up a new base there. And that is where Robin and the ninjas that were escorting him were heading. He didn't like it. He didn't want to go there. But he had to do it, not for him, but for his friends, for the League, for Bruce. He was scared for their lives. His didn't matter to him anymore, only theirs.

They made their way to the entrance of Wonder city. They went through a door that led away from Old Gotham and into Wonder city. Robin's eyes widened as he looked at the entrance of Wonder city. Hanging above him were dead criminals, they were strung up by their hands. Robin felt like he was going to be sick. This place was disgusting! One of the ninjas had to push him to get him moving again. He tried not to look up again, instead looking down at his combat boots that had replaced his boots he wore as Robin.

As they made their way through the abandon streets of Wonder city, Robin realized how disturbing the old city truly was. Tubes of Lazarus were everywhere, on the walls, in the floor, everywhere. The buildings in it were crumbled and tattered, falling apart at the seams. Old baby carriages were here and there, some with skeletons in them making Robin want to hurl. Robots of sorts were there too, they were the mechanical guardians of Wonder city, but it looked like they didn't work now. There was blood in a few places, stained into the ground.

Robin's stomach did a flip as he saw this. How could someone even want to be near a place like this? It was disturbing and disgusting! The ninjas still led him on word. The led him to a door that looked like it hadn't been opened in thousands of years, which made no sense if that's where the ninjas were taking him. One of the ninjas walked forwards and went over to a wall to the left of the door. She pushed a brick in and pushed it upwards showing a hole that looked like a sword would fit in. She took her sword and put it in the hole she than turned the sword as if it was a key. The wall then opened up into a cavern.

Robin with the two ninjas went down into the cavern. There were a few cages every now and then, they had skeletons in them, ones that were in chains and looked like long forgotten prisoners. Robin quickly averted his eyes from them. Finally they reached a ladder that led up to a sewer man hole. They all climbed up it and came to what looked like another part of Wonder city. The two ninjas led him threw some large doors until they reached a final door; this one had two statues of Ra's and him holding a sword. Talia was waiting by the door; she smiled warmly and walked down towards him.

She told the ninjas to leave as she walked up to Robin. The two ninjas complied and bowed to Talia before leaving. She walked up to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder. "You will make a fine leader." Robin winced at that. He didn't want to be a good leader. He didn't want to kill or be a ruler. He wanted to be home with Bruce and Alfred. Talia didn't seem to notice the wince, that or she ignored it, and led him forwards. They went up to the last door and Talia pushed it open. They both walked in to the room. This room was the one where the Lazarus pit was kept.

The Lazarus pit was sitting at the back of the room. Around the walls were tubes of Lazarus and machines. It looked like Frankenstein's lab almost. Robin gulped, he didn't like the looks of this place. He turned towards the Lazarus pit and his eyes widened. Ra's was knelling by the Lazarus pit. He had a green cloak hiding his green body armor and tattoos. He had a sword in his hand and was looking at his reflection in it. He had his back to Talia and Robin but still heard them come in.

"I see that Richard had decided to join us."

"Yes father, he joined us."

"Good, I was hoping you would join. But there is still much you will have to learn before you are ready to lead the League of Assassins. You see, many years ago, before your dear father Bruce was every Batman. He came to me, seeking the knowledge on how to fight, how to obtain justice. So I taught him the ways of our knowledge. And now, I will teach you. You will be powerful, and you will lead the League of Assassins as their new ruler. You will be a hero."

Robin bowed his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't turn back now. It was over.

* * *

**Next chapter the League and Bats will find out about Robin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, in the last chapters I have rushed a lot, so I hope the next few chapters are better.**

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**Mt. Justice **

The team slowly walked into Mt. Justice, heads lowered. They had lost their teammate, their friend, their little brother. He was gone. They knew that when he had somehow made M'Gann collapse. M'Gann said that he had a very strong mind, so when she had tried to talk to him he quickly shoved her out of his mind. But it didn't make sense why Robin would want to trade sides suddenly. Robin was the first sidekick, he had much respect, he had a great dad – or that's what they assumed Batman was to him – and he was the future leader of the team. Why give that all up? It's not like they could go up and ask him! They didn't even know where he was!

The team continued walking until they were in the debriefing room. Batman was standing in the middle. He scanned the team and instantly tensed when he didn't see Robin. He noticed how the team all seemed down and he instantly thought the worst. What if Robin had saved a hostage's life by jumping in front of them? What if the hostage taker had killed him? What if-? He didn't want to think about it.

"Where's Robin?" He asked, the team flinched and he tensed even more.

"Robin, he-he's-" Artemis tried to start but choked up and stepped back.

Kaldur stepped forwards. "During the mission we split up. But during this me, Kid Flash, Miss. Martian, Superboy, and Artemis were all captured. The hostage takers knew that you would send us instead of the League. Robin was left alone with the brains of the operation and the hostages. When the hostage takers came down they said we were free to go. But we wouldn't leave without Robin. Robin on the other hand, was not going to leave with us. He- he joined the villains. He betrayed us."

Batman's eyes widened, Robin, his son, was now a villain? That wasn't possible! Robin would never willingly turn! "What else, did you see who was the brains of the operation?"

"Y-yes, she had long brown hair and was dressed in leather. She was accompanied by what looked like, ninjas. When Robin came down he was also dressed like a ninja, he even had a sword."

Batman swore under his breath. Of course Ra's would try and go after Robin. He was the next best choice. But why would Robin choose to go with them? It wasn't like Robin wanted power or glory. And Robin loved all living things, he would never kill. "Do- do you know why he would turn?" asked a very confused M'Gann.

"No, but I know who was there. Her name is Talia al Ghul. She and her father Ra's al Ghul have been trying to get me to join the League of Assassins for years. I guess they finally had had it and picked the next best choice."

"Robin." Wally said quietly.

**| Wonder city**

Robin quickly dodged a blow to the head. As the ninja advance forwards to strike again he glanced at Ra's. He was sitting down watching as Robin dodged and blocked the ninja's moves. He had said he would train him, but Robin was already trained. Ra's had very little to train him. Though he did wish to train Robin in how to use a sword. But he figured he would do that after a few warm up rounds. He wanted to see how this boy moved, his fighting skills. Anything that would help him better understand the detective's son. But this boy was secretive; he didn't talk at all around Ra's or Talia. He didn't talk at all actually. It seemed that he did not wish to give anything away, so he stopped talking. Ra's knew that had to be the case, for he knew how talkative this boy really was.

Robin blocked another move, sweat dripping down his face. He'd been doing this for a little over six hours. Or at least, he thought it was six hours, he lost track. It's not that he hadn't trained longer – because he had – it's that he wasn't used to training with ninja's who could disappear and reaper at will. Plus the fact at how they were using swords and he only had a pair of gloves that couldn't be cut by the blades of these swords. He continued to dodge and block. Finally he got tired of this ninja; he ran forwards and tackled her to the ground before swiftly punching her in the head as hard as he could. The ninja fell limb and he got back to his feet panting.

His eyes widened when he noticed what he had done. He didn't mean to get so angry. He turned towards Ra's who was clapping. "Good, you're finally letting your rage out. That's good. You'll need it for your first mission."

He tilted his head to the side, still refusing to talk.

"Come on dear boy, you can say something, there is no rules against it."

Robin sighed, "What mission?" He asked, his voice sounded odd to him, but only because he hadn't heard it for a while.

"A mission to prove your worth. Your first one will be tomorrow."

"How many tests are there?"

"Around three, but that's only if you complete all of them accordingly."

Robin nodded in understanding. He didn't like it, but he had no real choice. Robin turned his back to Ra's and looked back at the ninja he had taken down. Ra's then pulled out his sword slowly. He then moved swiftly forwards. He about sliced Robin with the sword but the boy swiftly turned around blocking the blow with his gloves. Ra's put his sword away and smirked. "You are learning fast. I made a good decision of making you the next leader instead of the detective. He was much too resistant. He would have never been able to lead us. But you, you are different. You will lead us to victory against the injustice of the Justice League."

* * *

**And were done. Next update will be where Robin has to compleat his first mission. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry it's kind of rushed but heres the next chapter and Robin's first mission.**

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Watch Tower**

Canary was working at the Watch Tower when she got the news. Yesterday the team had lost Robin to evil. It was really unbelievable. Robin was a good kid. He would never do anything wrong. But of course, anyone can be tainted by evil. Canary sighed and continued her work. She just couldn't believe the boy she thought of as a nephew was evil now. The boy was so sweet and kind. Sure he was a trouble maker but that's what the League loved about him! He could just let go and have fun, even after all that had happened to him. She just couldn't believe it.

**Recognize Robin B-0-1**

Canary swiftly turned her head fast enough that it would have made Flash jealous. The Zeta Beam lit up and a figure started to come through. Suddenly a dark black combat boot stepped out. Canary gasped as she looked at Robin. His outfit had been altered from the one the team had watched him leave in. He had a black body suit with three belts on it, two going from right up to his left hip, and the other going from his left up to his right hip, one belt had mini vials filled with some sort of venom, another had a sword holder attached to it and the last held smoke pellets. He still wore the gloves he was wearing in his training earlier. A pouch was attached to his right leg, it held throwing knifes and more toxin plus syringes. He then had a dagger strapped to his left leg. Black fabric covered his mouth and nose, still giving him a ninja like appearance, that and the domino mask were still in place. His hair caught Canary's attention though, the tips of his beautiful black locks were died blood red.

"Robin?" Canary asked, backing away a little.

Robin didn't answer, just looked at her and glared. He walked towards her, grabbing a vile of the venom in his gloved hand. He walked towards her, her eyes were on his. He suddenly leached forwards; Canary followed her instincts letting out a loud canary cry. Robin jumped into the air doing a flip, only barley dodging it. He opened the vile of venom and pulled out a syringe. While he was doing this Canary let out another screech at him, making him drop the syringe.

"Robin! Stop this! You're not evil! You're good!"

"I thought that too Canary." His voice was cold and dark; she had never heard him ever speak this way. He ran over and picked up the syringe. Canary let out another cry towards him. He dodged and ran at her; he jumped onto her shoulders and injected the venom into her neck. She screeched and flung him off of her. She tried screeching at him again but nothing came out. She panicked and tried to say something but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Canary, but the League must learn that the great Ra's al Ghul is back. I was sent here to give them the message, unfortunately for you, you're the message." With that he started to punch Canary, she blocked and dodged but she was in shock as well. He kicked upwards hitting Canary in the chin. She fell backwards onto the ground. Robin then reached into his pouch on the side of his leg. He opened a small vile and waved it in front of Canary, her lids shut as she fell unconscious from the gas in the vile.

Robin then grabbed her communicator and sent an S.O.S to every League member and Young Justice Member. He then placed a small computer chip on Canary's blue jacket. After that he dropped Canary's communicator to the ground and left the Watch Tower, there was nothing more for him to do here.

**YJYJYJ**

"Canary?" The League members gathered around Dinah who was still unconscious on the ground. Young Justice was also there, all of them looking worried. There was obviously a fight. Things were scattered across the floor, some things were broken from Canary's cry, but there was no evidence as to who attacked her. Ollie looked terrified and was a wreck. He was leaning down trying to wake up Dinah. "Come on Dinah! Wake up!" While he was shaking her a little chip fell out of her jacket. Ollie looked at it and picked it up. Batman walked forward and took it out of his hand. Obviously knowing more about it then Ollie did.

He placed the chip in the computer and typed a few things. Suddenly a video came up. Ra's al Ghul's face was shown two other shadows were behind him. "Hello, detective. If you are watching this then obviously Robin has completed his task." Everyone's eyes widened in understanding, Robin had done this. "You remember my daughter Talia don't you detective?" Talia stepped forwards from the shadows.

"Hello beloved." The other shadow remained still, staying away from the light as much as possible.

"The dear boy was taught well, he obviously knows which side is the good one. Otherwise he wouldn't be here with us. Why don't you show yourself boy?" The other shadow shifted uncomfortably but stepped forwards. It was Robin, but he wasn't in his ninja like wear. He was in a normal black T shirt and black pants. His eyes were uncovered showing his baby blues, he looked normal besides the blood red in his hair. He averted his eyes from the camera.

Everyone in the room was a loss for words. Robin was unmasked! They had unmasked him! Batman on the other hand was not so surprised. Ra's had known his and Robin's Identity for a while now. It was no surprise that he would unmask him. Robin still averted his eyes. His blood red bangs falling in front of his baby blues. Batman didn't understand what the red in Robin's black hair stood for. He knew that it was the color of blood but why?

As if reading Batman's mind Ra's answered. "Now you may be wondering why the tips of his hair is blood red, I mean you may be a detective but you don't know everything. It stands for the Blood of the Demon. The same thing that has kept me alive for six hundred years." Batman's eyes widened, he would have never guessed that. "But unfortunately for us, we most departure, the boy has lessons to complete. If you want to know what happened to your little friend he took out, you might want to watch the security feed." With that the screen went black.

The League and team looked hear broken. How could Robin have done this to them? Batman sighed and pulled up the security feed. After it played through everyone turned back to Canary, who was starting to wake up. She groaned and coughed. "Ugh, what happened?" her voice was scratchy from the venom that Robin had injected her with.

"Robin happened." Batman said with his eyes clenched shut. Robin was gone.

* * *

**NO! BATMAN! DON'T GIVE UP ON ROBIN! HE'S YOUR SON! Anyway, see you guys all later! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is the last update until I have to leave for camping. Hope it's not really rushed. Sorry if it is. :\**

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Wonder City**

It been a few days sense Robin had broken into the Watch Tower. He still couldn't believe what he had done to Black Canary, Aunty Dinah, the woman was so close to him and he had just broken her trust by attacking her. After he got back from that it had been nothing but training, the only breaks he got where for food, water, bathroom, and small amounts of sleeping time. His hair still had that red dye in it making it look like someone had put blood in his hair.

Dark circles were under his eyes and his skin was paler then usuall cuts clover his arms from the sword fight practices he had. And his eyes were clouded over and glassy looking. He'd given up on Bruce or the team saving him. And really, after what happened a few days ago he couldn't blame them. He was a monster, he had betrayed them. He couldn't even look at himself without felling disgusted in himself. He wasn't who he once was. He wasn't the happy smiling boy that the team once knew. No, now he was an assassin in training. A weapon, set on destroying the human race to save the earth from man kinds filth. Or at least, that's how Ra's explained it.

That Robin the team knew was far gone. Robin could feel his old self slowly slipping away. It was still there, but just barely. He knew that his own self pity would turn into anger, and then he would lose himself completely. Only seeing the visions that Ra's would plant into his head. But it's not like he could do anything. He was Ra's servant, his soldier, his puppet. Easily controlled by he who has the strings, and that was Ra's. Robin made his way down one of the many halls of Wonder City's buildings. Ra's had asked to talk to him. And Robin being Ra's soldier couldn't say no.

Robin knocked on a large double door. A short "Come in" was heard from the other side. Robin opened the door and walked in. He walked forwards before getting on one knee and bowing his head to Ra's who was standing by his Lazarus pit.

"Please boy, stand, you shouldn't be bowing, after all, you are the next in line to take over the League of Assassins." Robin slowly stood back up and Ra's turned towards him.

"You performed expertly on your first mission. I believe it is time for your second one. But before I give it to you, I believe a reward is in order."

"Reward?" asked the boy confused.

"Robin is your hero name; you cannot use it as your assassin name as well. So I believe you have earned your new name. From now on you shall be known as Arabic al Ghul."

Robin looked at Ra's and nodded, knowing better then to argue.

"Good boy, now as for your mission…"

**| Mt. Justice**

The team hadn't talked much sense they realized that their little brother really had switched sides. He'd taken down Canary and was obviously now a part of the League of Assassins. The team just couldn't believe that Robin was truly gone. Each of them sat quietly with a distance between one another. Afraid that the person next to them would also switch sides suddenly.

"Team report to mission room for debriefing." Came Batman's voice, it sounded much rougher and angrier then usual. They couldn't imagine what pain Batman was going through, his protégé, his son, had switched sides. He must have been hurting worse than any of them.

The team slowly walked to the mission room, even Wally who would usually run as fast as he could to the mission room was walking silently. They all looked up at Batman when they walked into the room. He had a map up of Happy Harbor; a small red dot was blinking. The team came closer and stood in front of the Dark Knight. "Earlier this week a scientist from Star Lab's was taken to somewhere in this area." He said pointing to the red dot. "He was supposedly taken by the Shadows but we don't think that's the case."

"Why not?" asked M'Gann quietly.

"People have been saying that they never saw any of the Shadows come even near Happy Harbor or Star city. Even Sportsmaster and Cheshire are both locked up at the moment. We want you to find out who is behind this and to stop it." The team nodded slowly in understanding before running off to the Bioship.

**YJYJYJ**

The team had quickly found the building that the scientist was being held in. It wasn't hard when M'Gann had found the scientist's mind. M'Gann had gone in first; she quietly floated into the room where the Doctor was working on something. She looked around not seeing anyone, that is until something grabbed her foot pulling her to the ground. She quickly signaled the team of her position before looking at what – or more likely who – had grabbed her. It was one of the ninja's they had seen earlier.

"It seems I have caught our intruder. Tell the Great Arabic al Ghul the news." The ninja said to another who was hiding in the shadows not too far away. The ninja that had just came out of hiding walked forward and pulled out her sword holding it in front of her face in an almost saluting sort of way. The other ninja – which seemed to be in second command – nodded and the other ninja left. "You shouldn't have come here. There are no friends to help you in here."

"Think again ninja lady." Suddenly a red and yellow blur was seen and the ninja was on the ground unconscious. The rest of the team walked in and Conner helped M'Gann up.

"Who do you think was this 'Great Arabic al Ghul' they were talking about?" Artemis asked.

"I believe they were speaking of me." The team whipped their heads around to the door they came in. Robin – or Arabic – was standing there, his sword unsheathed.

* * *

**Uh oh...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! I'm back, I got to see the Dark Knight last night and I also got a new kitten last night so I was pretty happy. Now I thought I would get a chapter up in this before I went back to my story Our Home. So I hope you like this. **

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Happy Harbor**

**| Warehouse District**

Arabic watched his friends through his white lenses. His eyes were dull and lifeless, whatever hope he had left was slowly being diminished. He knew his friends still thought that he was on their side, that they could somehow change his mine, getting him to join their side again. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. The day he joined he remembered M'Gann calling him saying they were surrounded, he knew for a fact that the League of Assassins would not hesitate to kill. He was correct of course. A few days after his first mission Talia came to him. She said that if he tried to go back to his Team then she would kill them. He would never let that happen. So he stayed, he obeyed, and he waited.

But now he stood before his once good friends. The ones that he had grown close to, they were like his older siblings. But he had betrayed them. He could hardly look at them without feeling horribly guilty about his betrayal. Arabic took a deep breath before he spoke. "One step closer, and I kill this man." He said gesturing towards the man who was sitting tied up to a chair in the room.

M'Gann gaped, "Robin you wouldn't!"

"Your right," he said and the rest of the team looked relived. "Robin wouldn't kill this man, I am not Robin anymore, I am Arabic."

"No! You're Robin! You're our team mate! Our friend!" Wally said outraged.

Arabic moved towards the man. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder and moved his sword so that it was up against the scientist's neck. The team stiffened. "I know what you want. You want your little Robin back, the team's hacker, your little brother. You want to do the impossible, you want him back, but you know it's useless, but yet you try anyway. You know it's useless but yet you still try. You know that you can't save him but yet you still have hope. He's gone, there's nothing you can do." Arabic told them, completely serious.

"Dude, Rob, this isn't you!" Wally said, taking a step towards his little brother. Arabic's eyes narrowed and he removed his sword from the man's neck. The team relaxed a little, or did until Arabic shoved the sword into the man's back. The man gasped and fell forward in the chair, blood pouring out of the wound. Arabic removed the sword placing it back in its holder and running out the door.

"Kid, follow him!" Kaldur ordered, Wally snapped out of his shock and ran out the door. The rest of the team moved forwards towards the man. They were almost close enough to touch him when he raised his head to look at them. The team would have been relieved if the 'so called' scientist didn't have a large smile on his face.

"Good bye, Sidekicks!" it said before a ticking noise was heard.

"It's a trick! Get out of here now!" Kaldur ordered and the team began to run. The building exploded behind them, smoke and flames going everywhere. "It was a diversion, the League of Assassins still have the scientist."

'"_Uh, guys, we got a problem."'_ Wally said through the mind link.

'"_What is it Kid?"'_

'"_I think I found the scientist…"'_

**YJYJYJ**

By the time Wally had caught up with Arabic he was already leaving the building. The assassin in training was on a black motor bike, a dark black helmet on his head. But that's not what caught his attention, no, it was the scientist that was tied up on the back of the motor cycle, his arms were tied together but his hands weren't. He was clutching onto the seat, his back was facing Arabic's giving him a full view of Kid Flash who was running towards them. Arabic revved his engine more and sped farther down the street.

Kid sped up even faster keeping an even pace with the bike. He couldn't see Arabic's face through the dark tinted helmet, but he could tell that the boy was glaring at him. Arabic did a wheelie and sped up faster, the scientist screamed and his hands clutched the seat more. The thirteen year old just wouldn't stop. The rest of the team were coming as well. The bio ship was flying over Arabic and Kid Flash. But still the boy wouldn't stop.

Taking a sharp left turn Arabic sped towards a ramp. He drove up the ramp and flinging himself, the scientist, and the bike up into the air, landing on a rooftop. He then pressed a button on the bike, the bike shifted, and two more wheels one in the front and one in the back appeared. His now four wheeler drove crossed the rooftops; he flung himself off ramps that had obviously been placed there by the League of Assassins. By the time he reached the fourth rooftop the bioship had landed in front of him. He stepped on the breaks coming to an immediate stop, ready to turn around only to see Kid Flash and Superboy behind him.

"There is nowhere to run." Artemis said. Arabic looked at the two boys on his left and then to the rest of the team on his right. Both of the groups were closing in on him. Arabic scowled at them before pressing a button on his four wheeler, turning it back into a bike, he then pressed another button, two grenade launchers came out the sides. The team's eyes widened. He aimed towards a small wall that was supposed to keep people from falling off the side of the building. He then fired a small explosion was seen and Arabic sped forwards, he flung himself off the building, the team rushed to the side of the building, only to see Arabic land on the ground before skidding a little.

The bike came to a halt on its side, by this time Arabic and the scientist were already off the bike. A truck pulled up next to Arabic and he threw the scientist in the back. He took off his helmet and threw it in the back with the scientist before smirking – though you couldn't see it – at the scientist. Well, wasn't that fun Dr. Thomas? Move out! Were done here," he yelled to the driver. He then closed the doors on the back of the truck and moved towards the passenger seat. He opened the passenger door but it was closed again by a green arrow.

"And here I thought you had given up by now. Move out, I'll meet you back at base." He told the unknown driver before turning towards the team. The truck sped away and the team were left alone with Arabic. "So, you guys want something to chase? I'll give you something to chase."He pulled out a garbling gun and shot it towards a building; he grabbled up and did a summersault as he landed on top. He then continued running.

The rest of the team followed, somehow getting onto the building in their own special way. They watched as Arabic ran on the rooftops, he was doing flips from rooftop to rooftop. Running as fast as he possibly could, and through all this he still hadn't broken a sweat. The team followed quickly behind him. It wasn't that hard, after all, Arabic was only human. But for how long would he be 'just human'. How long until Ra's decided it was time for Arabic to become immortal? No one really knew, but they could tell that it would be soon. Arabic was loyal to Ra's and Talia. They could tell by the way he had planed things out.

Only Robin could create a plan like this. Where they had a good escape root and a back up one, the time the Truck would be there, and the bike. That bike had to have been tweaked by Robin. There was no way the League of Assassins made it. But that was beside the point. The point was now was that they were chasing their friend, their little brother like he was some deranged criminal. But M'Gann could feel that Robin was still in there, it wasn't just Arabic. She could feel the guilt poring off of him in waves. He truly was ashamed of himself.

Kid Flash sped up running past Arabic and landing in front of him. Arabic skidded to a stop right in front of Kid. The rest of the team soon followed. Arabic was trapped. He backed up until his boots were touching the edge of the rooftop. "Look we just want to talk."

Arabic hid the pain of being so close yet so far from his friends. His eyes were full of pain and misery but he still wouldn't show it. He grabbed a hold of his sword and glared daggers at his ex friend. He knew Ra's would be disappointed that he got caught but he couldn't do anything about it now.

"We just want you to come with us-"

"Why so you can put me in jail? Is that what you want?" The boy hissed his teeth were gritted as he spat out each word.

"We would never want to do that, my friend." Aqualad told him.

"Don't you dare say that again! We both know very well that I am not your friend! I'm a traitor and do not deserve such a title!"

"We just have to take you in for questioning, Batman's orders." Kid Flash said.

The team saw Arabic's eyes shut tightly. M'Gann could feel more and more guilt coming off him. His hand clenched tighter around his sword handle. He couldn't face Batman, not ever again. "I'm never going back!" he hissed out. Conner reached forwards trying to grab Arabic's arm.

"You don't really have a choice." It came out harsher then he wanted but he didn't say anything.

"NO!" Arabic – for the first time in two weeks – felt like Dick Grayson again, not Robin the brave hero. No, he was Dick Grayson the scared thirteen year old. He jerked away, taking another step backwards sending himself over the edge. Conner reached out to grab him but he was too late.

"ROBIN!" M'Gann shouted as Dick – not Arabic – fell towards the unforgiving ground.

* * *

**I am evil. :D Anyway I hoped you liked this slightly longer chapter. I'm trying to make my chapters longer now. So I hope you liked it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have karma, I just got my kitten to take a nap and I sneeze waking him up. It sucked. Anyway please enjoy.**

**Warning: Blood and description of injury**

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Happy Harbor**

Dick screamed as he fell. He never thought that it would end like this, like his parents. He wondered if they were ashamed of him. They should be! He was evil! They were probably looking down at him in sham, thinking that he deserved to die. He did. He knew he did. He just couldn't believe that he was. He was only human, his bones would be crushed and blood would come from his lifeless body. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

Dick's back came in contact with the cement. He could feel his spine brake on impact; little shards of his spine were piercing other part of his body. His left leg was completely shattered, and his right the tibia bone had completely burst through the skin. His skull hit the ground blood instantly coming from it. Both his arms were broken and shattered. During the fall the fabric had fallen off of his mouth and nose, the sword had fallen out of the holder and had hit the ground beside him. His eyes were barley open, he was barely alive. It was so much pain. He knew now how his parents had felt. He coughed and blood came up staining his lips red.

He could see his teammates- scratch that, ex teammates surrounding him. Trying to get him to stay awake. Even when he was evil they still cared. His team looked at him worriedly and he felt a pang of guilt. He looked at them one last time before opening his mouth. "I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry…" he choked out with punctured lungs. His eyes then closed and his head rolled to the side, Conner could hear the boy's heart stop beating and he turned away.

The team sat there in shock. Their little brother, their teammate, their friend, dead. It was like a bad dream. They all just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Rain started to pore down on the young heroes. It washed away some of the blood that surrounded their friend. Thunder and lightning struck across the sky. It had become so dark and gloomy so fast that it was hard to imagine this was reality. Wally reached forwards; he placed his hand on Dick's face. It was so cold, so lifeless. Wally let out a sob. His brother was gone.

Artemis, Wally, and M'Gann were all in tears. Kaldur and Conner were trying to stay strong with their tough guy act but were failing horribly. Kaldur walked off and the team knew he was going to contact the League. The rest stayed there in the rain. They didn't care that it was soaking them. All they cared about was the boy in front of them. He had apologized; did he really not want to join the League of Assassins? Did he really not join them willingly? It looked like now they would never know.

Kaldur was away from his team, not wanting them to hear when he called the Justice League. It was hard to see a teammate die before your very eyes. They were all traumatized. Kaldur put a hand to his comm. he then spoke, "Aqualad to Justice League, I repeat Aqualad to Justice League." His voice cracked and he winced at how broken his voice sounded.

"_Batman here, what is it?"_

"The mission is a failure; The League of Assassins got Dr. Thomas."

"_Was Robin there?"_ Aqualad could hear Batman hesitate.

"Yes, they are calling him Arabic al Ghul now though."

"_Arabic means the demons head. It's understandable. Is there anything else?"_

Kaldur sighed. "We were fighting Robin on the rooftops. We tried to convince him to come back with us but he refused. He seemed to go into a panic attack the moment we said your name. Conner tried to restrain him but he leached backwards and…" Kaldur hesitated. "He fell off of the building. I am sorry. He is dead."

Batman didn't say anything but Kaldur knew that Batman was stunned with grief. Robin was his son. And after Robin had already switched sides it most have been killing the man inside. _"Return to base, bring his body." _Batman finally said. Kaldur agreed and hung up. He then walked back towards the team. They were all still sitting in the rain. Tears in their eyes as they looked at the thirteen year old.

"What did Batman say?" Wally asked.

"He wishes for us to return to base. And to bring Robin's body back."

The team nodded in understanding and began to get to their feet. Conner reached down to pick up Dick's broken body but a knife hit right next to his hand. The team turned around to see a few ninjas. "You will not touch him!" one growled. The team glared at them, it was their fault their friend was dead! They killed him!

"YOU DID THIS!" screeched Wally. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

"We had no part I this!" The head ninja growled. "It was his decision to join!"

Wally ran at the ninja but she threw down a gas pellet, covering the area. The team coughed and tried to find their way through the smoke. When it cleared the ninjas were gone. And so was Dick's body.

**| Wonder City**

The head ninja walked calmly up to Talia and Ra's, she bowed to them and lifted her head up. "The young heroes were unsuccessful. We obtained the scientist, but unfortunately Arabic had led the team off our trail. When we came back for him after dropping off Aaron Thomas in a safe location we were met with a horrible sight. His teammates from Young Justice were surrounding his body. He had fallen off of the building they were chasing him on.

"He is dead Master."

Talia gasped and Ra's seemed to appear a little shocked. He hadn't expected this to happen. "You know what we must do."

"But father, he isn't ready!" Talia protested.

"A little won't hurt him. It should bring him back and heal most of the wounds. Trust me." He said before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! DaddyBats still cares for Dickie! YAY! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay people were coming to an end with The Path of Treachery! YAY! Anyway we only have about two, three, maybe four chapters left. So happiness!**

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| MT. Justice**

The team exited the bio-ship. Their eyes red from crying and their limbs tired. Artemis and M'Gann were still crying. Wally and Conner were trying to help them at the moment. Both of them holding the girls in their arms. They couldn't believe it. First their friend turns dark, then he's killed, and now they don't even know where his body is! Batman was waiting for them in the debriefing room. He had a cold look on his face but the team knew he was heartbroken. He had it the worst of all of them. His son was dead. His only living family besides Alfred was gone.

He looked over them, noticing the absence of Robin's body. He looked at them, and instantly knew that Ra's had Dick's body, and knew exactly what the man was going to do with it.

**| Lazarus pit**

Ra's knew that bringing the boy back by using the Lazarus pit would drive him insane. Especially sense he hadn't proved himself to be his successor. He couldn't risk losing such a precious mind. That's why he was having a few of his ninjas extract a small amount of Lazarus. A small does seemed to cure most illnesses also mending broken bones, if you had a big enough amount it would help bring back the lost soul of the boy who was now laying in a hospital bed.

The head ninja walked forwards with a syringe filled with Lazarus. Ra's nodded and walked away. The head ninja was following him slowly. He led her into the room where Dick now lay. His body was wrapped up but unmoving. His skin was pale and cold to the touch. No signs of life came from his body. Ra's saw Talia standing not too far away. She was against the idea of bringing Dick back with Lazarus but Ra's had told her it was the only way. She sighed again as she saw the syringe. She turned away unable to look.

The ninja stepped forwards and injected the Lazarus into Dick and waited for it to work. The boy had now been dead for twenty four hours; no life had come from his body for that time. Everyone doubted that the Lazarus would even work now. But still they had to try. The ninja hooked him up to a heart monitor just to see if his heart would start beating again. Suddenly the heart monitor started working. The beats were slow and weak at first, but soon the heart beat monitor was going crazy. Dick screamed and his injures seemed to slowly fade away. He screamed more and his back arched off the bed. His blue eyes opened but they seemed to be crazed, and they were dilated.

He sat up on the bed ready to attack but the ninja held him back. He struggled and screamed, his eyes begging for blood. A small does wouldn't do anything to you except help heal. The slightly bigger amount they gave Dick had driven him into a temporary crazy state. Talia – having handled this several times with her father – walked forwards and slapped Dick across the face. Dick stopped screaming and shook his head. He blinked his eyes a few times and the ninja released him. Dick looked at his hands turning them from his palms to the back of his hands. As if not believing he was alive. He then clutched his hands shut and looked at Ra's with determination in his eyes.

Ra's knew now, that Dick was ready for his final test.

**| Mt. Justice**

The team was sitting in the recreation area. No one said a word. Just sat there grieving. They didn't mean for their little brother to fall. They didn't mean for Dick to die. But he was and the team could do nothing about it. M'Gann was still crying her eyes out. Conner still having his arms wrapped around her. M'Gann leaned farther into Conner's touch. She sobbed again as the rest of the team sat with their heads bowed.

Suddenly the TV turned on. Batman who was walking into the room to see how the kids were doing froze. Ra's was on the screen. He looked at them all with a small smirk on his face. "Hello Young Justice Team and Detective." The team growled at Ra's. This man was the reason Dick was dead. If he had just left the team alone Dick would still be alive!

"What do you want Ra's?" growled Batman. The team jumped not knowing Batman was there.

"I'm offering a trade. You want something that I have."

The team looked confused but Batman knew perfectly well what he meant. "Where's his body Ra's?" Batman said in a dangerously low voice.

"So Impatient Detective. I'll give you to him. All you have to do is come and get him. I'll be in Gotham tonight. Make your decision." With that the transmission cut off.

Batman growled and started heading out of the room when Wally stopped him. "Robin is- was our teammate too. We should be able to go after him as well."

Batman grunted in response, taking that as an okay the rest of the team followed. Artemis looked at Batman spectacle. "You do realize that this is a trap right?"

"I know." Batman said before stalking out of the room.

* * *

**For those wondering it is actually true that a small amount of Lazarus will only heal most illnesses and injures. A bigger amount (Depending how much bigger) could drive you temporarily insane. Though I did not throw him into the Lazarus pit because of what happend to Jason Todd, he came back to this world, but he came back broken - Watch Batman: The Animated Series "The Demons Quest part 1 & 2", Watch Batman: Under The Red Hood, Or Play Arkham City and you'll see what I mean - Anyway. See you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm so happy! I got fingerless gloves! But that doesn't matter. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Gotham City**

The team and Batman made their way to the warehouse where Ra's told them to meet. It was dark and dreary and it was still raining, just like the night Robin had fallen off that building. Conner shuttered at the memory, his super hearing had picked up the crunching of Robin's bones and it made him sick to his stomach. He hadn't realized how fragile humans were. Or at least, he hadn't until now. M'Gann had felt his pain mentally, it was terrible as well. All his thoughts were bunched together. The thought of going back to his parents made him feel relief and sadness, the fact that he was dying made him feel fear, and these emotions were mixed with so many more. M'Gann didn't know that one person could feel so much.

Wally was filled with rage; he wanted to beat the crap out of rage. The man had taken Dick, his best friend, away from him! He'd kill him! He felt so much rage that M'Gann – who was standing inches from him – flinched and took a few steps closer to Conner. Artemis who was also filled with rage stood next to Wally, both of them had death in their eyes. Kaldur was calm and collected, though on the inside his was filled with sorrow and shame. He was leader, he should have done something! Anything! But he didn't, and now their youngest teammate was dead.

Batman was calm, he felt little rage, little sorrow, because he knew what was going to happen, he knew something they all didn't. He knew Robin wasn't dead. He knew that Ra's had revived him with Lazarus. It was no surprise. Batman still growled at the thought. He knew the Lazarus pit could drive someone insane. He just hoped Dick wouldn't be. Batman sighed, knowing that it was unlikely. He had never seen anyone not go crazy from the Lazarus. Ra's did go crazy, but only temporary. Maybe the crazy was temporary for Dick too? It could happen.

Dick was strong enough to fight his way back to sanity. But considering Talia was probably in the room when they entered the Lazarus into him she probably just smacked the crazy out of him. She did it to her father once. It had helped of course. If only it worked for the Gotham villains. Just smack the crazy out of them. But it only seemed to work with Lazarus victims.

Batman shook his head, clearing his mind from these thoughts. He had a job to do. He led the team inside the warehouse and stood there for a moment. "Ra's! Where is Robin?" Batman called his voice angry and filled with venom.

"Impatient, aren't we Dark Knight?"

The team's eyes widened, they knew that voice from somewhere. Then it hit them. No… It couldn't be him… could it?

"Then again, I shouldn't be surprised; you always did jump to conclusions too fast." The voice said again.

"And what do you mean by that?" Batman asked.

"Simple, you thought Ra's would be here to give you… well… to give you me." Robin walked out of the shadows. He was still wearing the same black outfit but the mouth piece wasn't there. It was still back near the building where he fell. The team's eyes widened seeing Robin alive. Robin smirked at them. "Come on sidekicks. You don't think you can get rid of me _that_ easily do you?" He said looking at them.

He notices they're shocked expressions and bursts out laughing. "Oh… come… on! You guys… can't be… serious!" he says through his laughing fit. "Even the dear Dark Knight over here knew this!" he said as if Batman didn't have a clue about anything.

He continued laughing as the team looked at Batman shocked. "Oh, look what I've done. I've made the poor little sidekicks confused." Robin says putting a hand over his mouth and the other over his heart while shaking his head. He then stops the gesture and looks back at the team and Batman. "You know, I have to say. It'll be a shame to waste such valuable soldiers like you guys." He says with his eyes downcast as if he is actually sad. "But you guys can't be trusted." He says pulling out his sword. "Looks like I'll just have to get rid of you." His eyes narrow behind the mask and he smirks even wider.

He puts his sword up into the air and a few seconds later ninja's fall to the ground from the rafters. There were over two dozen ninja's the team was outnumbered and out matched. But still they had to try. The team charged and started attacking the ninja's. Dick and Bruce stayed in the same place. Batman looked at Robin and nodded. Robin nodded too before charging at Batman. His sword drawn, he grabbed it with both hands and swung it at Batman.

Batman pulled his gloved hands up and blocked his face; his gloves – that was made from the same material as Dick's from training – deflected the sword. Robin smiled evilly at Batman before swinging his sword at the older man's legs. Batman anticipated this and shot his boot up kicking the sword away from Robin.

"Oh I see how it is." Robin said smiling. "You wanna go with hand to hand combat. Alright old man, but it's your funeral." Robin said, cracking his knuckles and punching towards Batman's face. Batman moved backwards a bit only barely dodging Robin's fist. Robin smirked at this before getting down into a grouch and swiftly kicking both his legs against the back of Batman's.

Batman fell to the ground, not seeing this coming. Robin walked over and put a foot on Batman's chest, he pulled a knife to Batman's throat and pulled out a detonator looking device. "I wouldn't move if I were you, my dear Dark Knight. Because if you do, this place blows sky-high, and all these sidekicks, you, and me go with it. Do you really want to live with that?"

Batman didn't answer, just growled at Robin, who still had that evil-looking smile on his face. The team was all being held by a ninja, inhibitor colliers were around their necks rendering their powers useless. Where Ra's got inhibitor collars was beyond Batman. "Good job Arabic." Robin and Batman, plus all the team looked over towards Ra's and Talia. Who had just entered the warehouse.

* * *

**And que the angry readers who are now hunting me down as I speak (Type)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY I UPDATED! DON'T KILL ME! SHADOWTAIL43 PLEASE CALL OFF YOUR HOLOIGRAPH! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE! O_e *Twitch***

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

**PLEASE ENJOY! **

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Gotham warehouse**

"Very well done," Ra's says as he walks further into the warehouse. It's damp in the room now. The smell of mold is strong. More and more rain pours down, only soaking the roof of the place more. But the team isn't paying attention to such details. Some have their eyes on Batman and Arabic, while others have their eyes on Ra's. Some are glaring at him, hating him for everything he's done. Taking Robin away, killing him, and somehow bringing him back. The man was horrid, disgusting. The team wouldn't even spit in his direction.

Superboy moved forwards but Kaldur stopped him, pointing to the detonator in Robin's – Arabic's – hand. Superboy took a step back. He knew what would happen if he got any closer. Ra's continued clapping. Talia just stood there, looking anywhere except at Batman and Arabic. "What do you want Ra's?" Batman asked, his voice was full of venom.

Arabic pushed the blade closer to Batman's neck. "You will not speak to the Head of the Demon with such disrespect!" Arabic growled he hovered his thumb over the detonator. "We both know that me, Talia, and Ra's will survive the detonation. You and your little sidekick's will not!"

Batman glared at Arabic, he then turned his head back to Ra's, who had yet to answer his question. Ra's smirked and laughed a little. "Why, Detective, haven't you figured it out by now?" Ra's asked, the smirk never left his face. The cloak hiding the bottom part of his body was slowly moving to what little wind and rain was coming through leaks and cracks.

"What do you mean?" for once Batman was confused, he knew it had to be something about wiping the world clean of its filth, but he wasn't sure what else. He snarled at the man, only to have Arabic press down on his chest harder with his foot. The boy glared and pressed the knife against his neck more, drawing a little blood from it.

"I'm wiping the world clean of course." Batman figured that. "Starting with Gotham with you and your little Justice team." Of course, lead Batman and all the partners to the same place and then probably nuke the place. Ra's would move on to the Justice League, and then the other cities. Moving on until the world has been 'whipped clean of its filth.' Filth in this case being human beings. Arabic's eyes seemed to widen at this. As if he didn't know the full extent to the plan.

"You said we were just taking Batman and the Justice Brats hostage." Arabic stated. "You said nothing about killing them and the innocent people of Gotham." For the first time in weeks, the team saw Robin, the real Robin.

"Now child if I told you that then I knew you wouldn't go through with it. I know that you don't kill. Plus no one is innocent. You should have learned this by now dear Arabic."

Arabic looked at the floor for a second. As if taking in Ra's every word. Anything he said was driving itself into Arabic's brain. The fact that no one was innocent, the fact he lied to him… He lied! Why would Ra's lie to him when he's supposed to be Ra's heir? Robin's hand tightened around the detonator and knife. His shoulder's tensed and rage was coming off him. Still he kept his cool. He wouldn't attack. He would not attack. He would NOT attack.

Arabic through the detonator half way across the warehouse and out the half-opened door. He threw the knife down and stepped off of Batman. He would not stand for this. Quickly doing a somersault over to his sword he picked it up and pointed it at Ra's. Ra's and Talia's eyes widened, as well as everyone else's in the room. "What is the meaning of this Ara-"

"Don't you dare say that name."

"It's your name though." Ra's said.

"That is NOT MY NAME!" Robin says he throws off the three belts around his waist, not wanting anything more to do with them. Anger is in his eyes behind his mask. "My name is Robin I am a hero of Gotham. And I. am. Not. Your. Heir!" Robin said as he charged at Ra's.

"What are you doing!_?_" Ra's asked.

"I'm being a hero, that's what I am. I will not kill my friends, or my father." The team's eyes widened. Batman was Robin's dad?_! _

"Arabic, you will kill Young Justice, or I will kill Batman."

"Not such a big of a threat since you were going to do that anyway." Robin says, charging at Ra's with his sword. Robin lets the sword scratch the ground so that it's a little sharper, once he's close enough he pulls the sword up and away from the ground. He jumps towards Ra's, who in turn has thrown his cloak off, showing his muscular build and fighting outfit, tattoos cover his arms and his sword is now visible. He unsheathed his sword and points it in Robin's direction.

Robin moved forwards and swing his sword at Ra's who also swings his, the two swords clash together. Everyone was too shocked to move. Robin slashed again, missing Ra's by inches. Ra's swung his sword just at the right moment, nicking Robin's arm. Robin hissed and grabbed his arm, though no one could see blood they knew it was there. "ROBIN!" Wally called out worriedly. Robin turned and Ra's used this to his advantage, he kicked Robin's sword out of his hand. He then grabbed Robin's shoulder, holding him in place. He held his sword back before plunging it into Robin's abdomen. Robin's eyes widened, he coughed, falling backwards the sword still in his abdomen.

He fell limb into Batman's awaiting arms.

* * *

***Hides from angry fans* Okay, I promise you there is a reason for the ending, just please don't kill me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay for all of those who said you were going to kill me, you don't have to cause I updated, yay! Put your pitchforks down! I said put them down! Don't you dare throw that knife at my head! Anyway I do not, GET THAT SWORD OUT OF MY FACE! I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Gotham Warehouse**

Robin fell backwards, coughing, clutching the sword impaled into his abdomen, His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into Batman's awaiting arms. He gasped for breath that wouldn't go into his lungs; his eyes were clenched shut, his breathing slowing. "Ra's, he needs medical attention, now!" Batman said, cradling Robin's head with one hand, while the other was putting pressure on the wound.

"Let him die Detective, no one will miss him, why should you?" Batman growled he could slowly fell Dick's pulse slowing. "Besides, I do not tolerate disobedience." Ra's says. Batman growls again. He slowly moved his hand holding pressure to Dick's neck, he feels for a pulse but nothing's there. He clenches his eyes shut and grits his teeth. Slowly he lays Dick down on the ground.

Dick's head turns to one side, away from his team mates. The team looks at him; this is the second time he died. They almost couldn't handle the last time, how were they supposed to get through this time? At least he died a hero and not a villain. M'Gann lets a few tears travel down her face. She falls to her knees and wraps her arms around herself. They all knew now that the only reason Robin was alive from the fall was because of Ra's. And now Ra's wouldn't bring him back, he'd stay dead this time.

"You monster!" yells Wally. He runs over to charge at Ra's but never makes it. More ninja's have come, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground where they hold him down so he can't move. Wally's screaming he wants Ra's blood; he wants it to spill like Robin's did when he fell from the rooftop. The team are also being blocked by ninja's there's nowhere to go, nowhere to run. "You killed him! You killed him! You monster! How could you kill him?_! _You sick twisted imbecile! You idiot!" the red-head just keeps screaming for Ra's blood.

"You're sick! You would kill a kid! He's only thirteen!" Angry tears are streaming from Wally's face. He lets out a cry of anguish. He fights against the ninja's but they just won't budge. He's kicking and punching and screaming. The team had never seen him like this before. "HE WAS MY BROTHER!" Shouts Wally, more tears fall from his eyes.

"Save your breath speedster, he's not coming back." Ra's says. His face is emotionless.

"I'd beg to differ." A voice says, everyone in the room turns towards where Robin had been laying on the ground. He was now sitting up, the sword still impaled in his stomach. The team now notices that no blood is coming from the wound, and the nick on his arm where Ra's had gotten him the first time was gone. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were narrowed. He stands up and cracks his knuckles, he grabs the sword and pulls it out of his body with no problem, he doesn't wince, the expression on his face doesn't change.

No blood comes from the wound still, everyone, except Batman, is confused about what's happening. Robin smiles and takes off his domino mask, but it didn't show his beautiful blue eyes that everyone had come to love, they were dark mud brown. Ra's narrowed his eyes. "Basil Karlo, what are you doing here? Why would you pretend to be Robin?"

"Easy." Suddenly the look-alike Robin began to grow, his arms and legs growing thicker, his face changing into a monsters. And instead of Robin standing there, Clayface was. He smiled and laughed. "The role of a lifetime!" his voice was no longer Robin's instead it was now low and husky, mutant sounding.

The team's eyes widened, they had never thought that. "And you're not allowed to kill Batsy." A high voice that was all too recognizable was heard. "That's my job." Joker said as he walked through the shadows, a frown was on his face, only making him look scarier then he already was. "And if you want to kill Batsy and the brats, you have to go through us." His serious tone was nothing like him. It wasn't normal to see the clown price of crime frown and be serious.

"It's two against one hundred Joker, you can't win."

Joker smiles and laughs at this. "You thought it would just be me and Mr. Wet Cement here? That's hysterical." Suddenly more people flooded out of the shadows. It was as if everyone in Arkham had showed up. Some like, Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, Two Face, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Bane, Dead Shot, Riddler, Killer Croc, and more. "You see Sword boy, a little birdy told us that you were planning to wreak havoc on Gotham and kill Batsy and the mini Justice League. Wreaking havoc on Gotham is our job, and you can't kill Batsy, nothing would be fun without him. So we either fight… or… YOU GET THE HECK OUT OF OUR CITY!" Joker yells pointing his thumb towards the door behind him. He then smiles again, "You should choose the first one, it's more fun that way."

"So if Robin told you all this, then where is he?" Ra's asks looking around at the crowd of villains.

"Aww, Sword boy you actually do care for me." Ra's turns around and the team look up. Robin is hanging upside down from a low hanging rafter. He has a smile on his face and is in his normal Robin outfit. The team looks at him in shock and in joy.

Their little brother was back, ready to kick Ra's out of his city.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I apologize for the long wait, and really I have no excuse. Sorry. But anyway here is the last chapter of this story, enjoy. **

* * *

**The Path of Treachery**

**| Gotham city Warehouse**

Robin jumped down from the rafters, his raven hair flying as the wind hit it from his decent. He smirked at his army and at the shocked look on Ra's face. He walked over beside Batman and smirked even more. "You really think I would join you? Even if you threatened my friends, you do realize that the Justice League is on our side right? They would kick your trash if they found out you were trying to kill them. I was never on your side."

"All the guilt, the quietness, the determination"

"Acting, I think I would be an awesome star for a movie. Don't you?" the boy said interrupting Ra's. "Then again the only person here who knows anything about acting is Karlo here. Great job by the way, very believable." He said turning towards Clayface. Clayface smirked, but didn't say anything.

"So you decide to team up with the people you fight against, how stupid of you." Ra's says as he glares at Robin.

"I don't think they'll be a problem. After all, we do have a truce for now." He says as he glares back at Ra's. "Haven't you ever heard the saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" You basically have no allies, these guys our your enemies too. And let's just say they aren't happy with you trying to wipe them out." He really hated this man right now.

Joker stepped forwards, his stance was stiff and he looked irritated. "If you two are done handing each other love notes, I think it's time we… GET THESE IDIOTS OUT OF OUR CITY!" Joker cleared his throat, "Sorry about that outburst, oh wait, I'm not sorry! Ahahaha!" the Joker cackled. He pulled out two switch blades and ran directly towards a group of ninjas. He jumped into the air and screamed with joy "CANON BALL!" he landed directly in the middle of the ninjas and started slicing at them.

"Better now than never." Robin mutters. He charges at Ra's, behind him the other Gotham Villains charge into the ninja swarms. Batman, plus the team also get up and run towards the swarms. Batman however turned away from them and heads into Talia's direction. He threw a punch at Talia, at which she dodged. She pulled out her sword and swiped it close to batman's neck. Batman moved backwards, barley dodging the oncoming blade. He growled and kicked at her head. She leaned back and dodged him.

"Why are you doing this Beloved? You and I could be happy together." Talia growled at the man.

"Not with the way you're running this Talia. I can't be an assassin and even if I would be one I would never leave Dick."Talia let out a cry of protest, throwing her sword in Batman's direction. The sword flew past him into the wall. "That brat again!? He's all you ever talk about! You're not even his real father! Why can't you see that this is our destiny!?" Talia yelled and ran at Bruce.

"I'm sorry Talia, but he is my son, in every way that matters." He knew he had to hit a nerve. He had to make Talia too angry to think straight. So, thinking of something that would surly make Talia mad, he told her the truth. "Talia I truly am sorry, but I can't be with you, you're on the wrong side. And also…" he would regret these words later. "I always liked Catwoman better."

Catwoman, who was fighting a ninja turned around, her ears perked at what she heard. But after a minute she continued to fight. Talia on the other hand, looked ready to blow a gasket. "THAT FURRY WHITCH!? YOU WOULD CHOOSE HER OVER ME!?" Batman backed up a bit, knowing this wouldn't end well. Talia charged straight at him, her eyes blazed with furry, her stance stiff and her mind blank. Batman took this chance; he grabbed something out of his belt pocket and sprayed it in Talia's face.

The woman instantly fell to the ground, unconscious. Batman sighed with relief; at least one of them was out. He was about to turn to see how the team was doing when a hand ran across his shoulder blades. He turned a little to see Catwoman, a knowing look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "So, Dark Knight, you like me?" Batman held back a groan. Great, now he had a feline problem too.

**YJYJYJ**

Robin threw a punch at Ra's, which the man swiftly dodged. Ra's was already sweating, his lung burned for air and his throat dry. He had yet to go to the Lazarus pit for a while. He was getting sick and weak. He grabbed a hidden knife and went after Robin with it. The boy dodged the jabs with precision. He wasn't going to get hit again. He growled and ran at Ra's, throwing a kick at the back of the man's legs.

Ra's moved out of the way second before Robin's legs got there. He ran at Robin, the boy, still recovering from his last attempt didn't turn until it was too late. Ra's plunged the knife into Robin's shoulder, making the boy cry out. Robin pulled out the knife and threw it across the room. Only by luck did it land in one of the ninja's feet. The ninja screamed and fell to the floor, holding his foot.

Robin paid no attention to him. He was staring head on at Ra's. He held his bleeding shoulder, his eyes glaring daggers at the older man. Robin panted, being short on breath. He made a swift glance around, seeing everyone fighting someone. Except in Batman's case, who had somehow gotten Catwoman attached to him. Robin blinked several times at the sight before turning back to Ra's. Ra's was also looking in their direction, only he was staring at the figure at their feet. Talia lay unconscious there.

He let out a yell of rage and ran at Robin once again; he punched at his face, nailing him in the jaw. He then kicked the boy in the side. Robin fell to the ground with a groan. "Normally I would let you get up before continuing this battle. But today is not a normal day." He kicked Robin in the ribs, making him cry out. Ra's went to kick him again when the boy caught his ankle.

"Not this time Ra's." The boy said before twisting Ra's ankle until he heard a snap. Ra's let out a cry of pain "Looks like you're going to need a trip to the Lazarus pit to fix up that ankle. Robin said, and then spit out blood near Ra's head.

He smirked and hit Ra's in the temple, knocking him out cold. He looked around at the team, who were tying up the last of the ninjas. The Villains were now gone. Hopefully they weren't wreaking havoc on Gotham currently. Robin turned towards his friends. He smiled at them and walked towards them. They turned towards him and smiled back. "It's great to have you back Rob." Kid Flash said. The rest of the team nodded with agreement and all greeted their bird. Finally Batman came up; he let a ghost of a smirk cross his face and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It's over," Batman said. His voice calm.

Robin sighed and turned towards his mentor. "It's finally over."

* * *

**And it's over, hope you all liked it. **


End file.
